DGrayDisappearence
by NerdyKnitter
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Cross that made him disappear? New top secret information from the DO has revealed what really happened. This is my first fanfiction, so please R and R. :
1. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

Author's note - This is a D Gray man fan fiction. Sorry, I'm only on the third anime episode. This is gonna be a new (and slightly different) version of the Hindenburg explosion... Well, here goes nothing... :) I know this is gonna be terrible (this is my first fan fiction), so please, no flames.

Disclaimer - Yeah right. I own -man. I haven't even read one of the manga and I'm only on the third anime. I can't even spell DGM, and I just learned that DGM is D. Gray-man. If you think I own -man, you are more gullible than I am (and that's pretty gullible). Basically, I don't own DGM. If I did, then Allen, who looks like a girl would be a girl and Tim's so called "cross" would be what it really is (a puzzle) and stand for his love of puzzles of all sorts. Also, Tim's tail would be called a mustache (but still be a tail... Don't ask, it's an inside joke). BTW, the Millennium Earl is a total creeper! He wouldn't have such a creepy (or ugly) face if I owned DGM. He would also lack horns and/or bunny ears. (Was there something about him having bunny ears? My sister has told me a lot about DGM, but I don't remember if she said something about bunny ears. I think she did... eww...). Is this the longest disclaimer ever? Methinks it is. Cool.

Author's note (again) - I'm using my sister's copy of the 14th manga for a list of characters. If the character's don't sound anything like the way they are in the manga... well... Oh and Aren = Allen...

Chapter 1:

Aren, glanced behind her. She spied a strange shadow that seemed to have been following him for the past few days. She would have stayed and talked to the shadow, she was curious why the shadow had been following her along with a number, 14, but she had things to do and people to save, as always.

Dashing around the corner, Aren tucked her short, pure white hair behind her ears. Aren hated short hair. Cross, the one she was apprenticed to, insisted that Aren's hair be kept short to disguise her femineity. Cross' attempts were futile; Aren's blue grey eyes were a definite sign of the moon and removed all doubt that she was, in fact, female. Still, Cross called Aren 'Allen.'

One turn later, Aren found herself in the middle of a town square. The cobblestones were taking a beating as Cross and an enemy (whose name was shrouded in mystery to the author of this fan fiction) who resembled Adolf Hitler, both in personality and looks (except this guy had blond hair), were fighting. The fight would not have caused the cobblestones such trouble except Cross was levitating the blond Hitler and then releasing his control thus smacking the Blond Hitler on the ground. During the Blond Hitler's free fall, he took advantage of being able to control himself and tried to shoot Cross, occasionally hitting the poor cobblestones. Of course, falling down, limbs flailing, from more than 50 feet in the air, is not a remotely okay condition for one to be shooting at another. For the Blond Hitler, this was the best time to fight, seeing as when he reached the ground, Cross would regain control of his body and mind and would fly up in to the air faster than the speed of sound. Also, Cross' faithful Golem, Tim, was biting the pressure point in the Blond Hitler's left ear. Needless to say, many innocent bystanders, not to mention cobble stones, were hurt during this fight.

So this is how the fight went. Until Aren arrived anyway. Aren weaved through the crowd of fleeing people feeling like a salmon swimming up stream.

Of all the things to notice and be distracted by during a chaotic and vital fight, one might believe that a respectful boy in the corner of the town square would not be likely to distract a participant, or at least not seriously distract a participant for any length of time. This was not true in the case of Cross and Aren.

The Blond Hitler was being raised high above the city as Cross glanced at the side of the block breaking his concentration on levitating the Blond Blond Hitler plummeted down to the cobblestone street for the final time as Cross looked over to the same corner and saw Aren leaning against a wall.

"Allen! Allen, my idiot apprentice, what are you doing here? Distracting me? Didn't I tell you not to get in my way? I'm lucky, and you too for that matter, that baka Adirufuhitora is probably passed out on the street so he can't shoot me! If I were to get shot now-" Cross ranted as the Blond Hitler stirred. The blond Hitler continued to awaken as Cross continued his fit. Hitler raised his gun, unbeknownst to Cross and Aren. Knowing he only had one shot, weakly pulled the trigger to his gun before he saw the world black out be fore him sinking once again in to empty and painful unconsciousness.

The newly released bullet traveled excitedly through the air. All the cobblestones cringed fearing that they would once again be harmed and wondering how much more they could take. This bullet, however, had a different fate then drilling into the ground and destroying a perfectly nice cobblestone square. No, this bullet was meant for something more ominous. The bullet, still unaware of it's fate excitedly streamed through the air approaching Cross' back.

Then, the bullet realized that it was meant to slam in to Cross and cause him harm. The bullet, having no particular problem with Cross, strained to slow down and not hit Cross. Soon, the bullet split into Cross' back, interrupting his yelling which was directed at Aren. The bullet continued to travel through Cross lodging itself in Cross' heart, bringing him to his knees. Cross keeled over, but wasn't finished yet...


	2. Oh No! Anything But People!

Chapter 2:

_I have to get away from here_, Cross thought. He had just been shot by the Blond Hitler who fled the scene moments before. The only problem was he had to stop bleeding. He couldn't let anyone know where he went - especially not Aren. She couldn't see him like this. Sure she had seen him when he first got shoot but he was different now, weaker, in a way. She couldn't see him this way.

Cross tried to move. He tried to follow the Blond Hitler's lead and flee the scene, but he couldn't move. The wound stung. The stinging worsened as Cross tried to move again forcing the slowing bleeding to gush once more. After a while, the bleeding mitigated. Cross tried to use his gift to stop the bleeding. It hardly worked, but he had to go; people would be here soon and he couldn't be.

He stood, wobbling in the breeze, with much pain. He stepped, his left foot completely asleep. He stepped again, chanting _step, step, step_, to himself as he went.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._

Each step was excruciating. He focused on his hideout to get away. He moved quickly to try to avoid people seeing him as he made his way to his lair.

_Step._

_Step._

_Step._


	3. Left Behind But Coming For You!

Chapter 3:

What was that idiot Aren doing? Checking on the master she holds (or held) so dear? No matter. He would be dead soon. Even a mere shadow could tell that. If Aren had gone to check on Cross, then the situation was brighter: Cross would have an even slimmer chance of surviving. No doubt Aren's appearance would distract him and Hitler would have just enough time. Unfortunately, the shadow was left behind and lost. Aren would have noticed him had he gotten to close and he would have only gotten in the way of the Plan if he had reached Cross before he died. This left the shadow lost, well almost lost, a few streets away from where the fight between Cross and the Blond Hitler had taken place.

The shadow turned a few corners. The square he had reached felt odd to him. There was a puddle of blood - Cross' blood - in the edge of the square, but no one was there; not even Cross. Cross didn't even have the decency to leave a trail of blood showing where he was. This infuriated the shadow. The Plan had failed. He had to find Cross.


End file.
